


Home

by limeybabyyy



Category: Flight 29 Down
Genre: Drabble, This is my first F29 fanfic and I hope you enjoy it, sorry if it’s a little sloppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Our characters were finally rescued, leading to separate chapters of them being home.
Relationships: Cody Jackson/Melissa Wu
Kudos: 2





	1. Nathan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! So, around June of this year, I started watching Flight 29 Down in order and finished in August. I planned on writing fanfiction of the show and that’s what I’m doing. I’m starting with a drabble since I’m more confident in them as my starting point. Plus, I wanted to bring back the F29 fandom alive, since on Tumblr, it appears the fandom there is dead.

It feels good to be home, that's for sure. I'm already missing the island already as it is, but I know after a long time of being stuck there, it feels good to be in civilization. My parents and I stopped by Taco Bell and I ordered my usual meal there. My mom ordered what she normally got as well. Same goes for my dad. Things were just great. We all talked and smiled at each other. I thought about Daley again and if we can still be together, now that we're home and safe. I sipped my soda immediately.


	2. Daley

All day, I kept thinking to myself if this is all real. I couldn't believe we're finally home after so long. I mean, it's gotten me crazy slightly. I felt hot tears on my eyes, but mainly, they were happy tears and I was still in shock. I was in my room, laying in bed and thinking about Nathan. I went to call him, but knew he was out with his family and I couldn't disturb him. Not right now. I continued reading my book, which is really good but I forgot what happened in the chapter I'm reading now.


	3. Taylor

I honestly never thought my mom and I would get along until now since we always had problems with each other. What happened is that before we left, I wanted to go skiing with her and my dad, and I overheard her say she wanted me to stay in Palau and never come home because she never wanted a daughter who is slow and retarded. My dad got furious, saying he will leave her one day, because of her abusive behavior towards us. She grabbed him by the neck and shouted at him, which terrified me deeply as it is.


	4. Eric

My parents didn't seem to care I was home. They simply forgot all about me and kept asking questions like, "who are you?" "Are you our son or something?" It really was ridiculous that they would be like this, I mean, I almost died twice and they don't care at all. I went to my room and locked the door, crying my eyes out and never came out for the rest of the day. Three hours later, I went to see my gang and they were happy to see me as well as the fact that I managed to survive.


	5. Lex

All I could think of was how much it really feels good to be home, after so long of being at the island. Me and Daley are currently having jet lag, but that'll clear up later from what my mom and step dad said. I went to do some chores and as I was doing it, I was beginning to feel tired and I went to the couch and fell asleep afterwards, taking a 30 minute nap. When I woke up, it was 6 pm and I ate some leftover meatloaf. It tasted so good, that I almost about it.


	6. Melissa

My parents kept on making sure I was okay and if I needed anything, I told them that I'm fine and that they don't need to worry about too much, but they insisted on checking up on me, which I'm alright with, but still, it's making me crazy that they keep doing so. That day, we were eating eating mixed rice and dumplings as well, which I forgot what it tastes like since I mainly ate fruit and seafood for the most part and that was it. That day, my parents and I went around the neighborhood for a bit.


	7. Jackson

It's been 6 hours since we came back and I was given many questions how I was able to survive on an island, how much of a hero I am for what I did to survive. The police knew I was turning over a new leaf and made sure I continued being on my best behavior or things would've ended up worse. So, I continued keeping my grades good, making sure I still get straight A's. I went to see Melissa and she answered the door. We kissed passionately as we smiled at each other's eyes, making our relationship official.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave any comments and kudos if you have any. Thanks!


End file.
